The Next Victim
by Silverbutterfly
Summary: Ginny shows her brother that, sometimes, hunting a Ferret is not only fun, but desirable... GW/DM


The Next Victim

"Ginevra Weasley, come back here right now!" Ron yelled, as he ran down the Main Staircase, following his younger sister. "You will not go to Hogsmead dressed like that!"

Ginny, as she was usually called by her friends, kept on walking, giggling at her brother's reaction.

When would he understand that she was a big girl now? She was in her 6th year at Hogwarts, she had good grades on most of her classes, and she had had several boyfriends on the last 2 years. And now, here he comes, trying to stop her from going to Hogsmead, just because she was wearing a denim mini-mini skirt and a strapless black top.

It was summer, and it was hot… If you have a figure, why not show it? Besides, it makes the boys drool, and right now she needed to find her next victim…

"Ginny!" Ron growled menacingly.

"What? What is it?" she yelled, turning around to face him. By now, the entire school waiting for permission to go to Hogsmead, was watching the discussion between the siblings.

"At least put a robe on top of those … those… supposed to be clothes!" Ron said, throwing his own black school robe at her, trying to calm his rage.

That was enough to make her boil in anger, and she had to stop herself from beating her own brother to a bloody pulp. Ginny threw the garment to the floor and walked to her brother menacingly.

"You listen to me, Ronald Weasley… I'm only one year younger than you, and if you can go around the school snogging every single girl in sight, then, so can I! If you practise Quidditch without your shirt on, just to make the girls drool, then, so can I!!!" Ginny hissed furiously.

To her last remark, several boys cheered and whistled. Who wouldn't want to see the littlest Weasley practising Quidditch bare-chested, performing loops on her broom… Oh, what a mental image!

"I'm not naked, as you can see, and this is the latest fashion among Muggles… Ask Hermione! These are her clothes…" Ginny said, ignoring her fans' reactions.

Ron turned around with a shocked face, to look at Hermione, whom had the decency to blush and hide behind her boyfriend's back.

"Hermione, don't hide behind Harry! Why are you corrupting my sister?" Ron asked, trying to sound cool, although his face was redder than his hair.

"What's wrong with the clothes? Really, Ron, you need to learn a thing or two about girls… Ginny has a great figure, and she has every right to show it!" Hermione said, in her bossy voice, coming out from behind Harry to point an accusing finger at her best friend. "In fact, I'm dressing just like her today, and you haven't said anything to me!"

"You're not my sister, are you?" he replied sarcastically, turning around to face his sister once again. "Gin, please, put the robe on… For me, please?"

"Is it that bad to see me in these clothes? You've seen me wearing less than this back at home…" she sighed, frustrated.

"Hey Weasley, when can I spend a summer at your house?" several boys yelled with goofy grins on their faces.

"Shut it, you lot! Yes Ginny, I would rather see you snogging Malfoy than walking around the school wearing that…" Ron hissed, pointing at her tight top and skirt.

"Fine…" she sighed, looking around the Entrance Hall, searching between all those faces for a certain familiar one.

"So, you'll do as I ask?" Ron yelled happily, running to his sister to hug her and place the robe on her shoulders at the same time.

"No, Ron… I'm just looking for Malfoy, and there he is. Hey, Malfoy, come over here!" she called the blond boy, as she finally spotted him leaning against one of the stonewalls, surrounded by his Slytherin "friends".

"What do you want, Weasellette?" he sneered, crossing his arms in front of his well toned chest, making all the girls stare at him with hungry eyes.

"See, my brother wants to see me snogging you, and as a good sister, I want to make him happy… Care to help me?" she asked, winking her eye at him, a mischievous grin on her lips.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, Sex-God or Bouncing Ferret, whichever suits you, remained silent for a few moments, thinking about her offer. All the students remained silent, their eyes set on the blond boy. All the boys wishing they were in his place, to be able to kiss the red-headed vixen, and all the girls wishing they were Ginny to be able to kiss Hogwarts' bad boy.

"Sure… I could never pass an opportunity to infuriate Weasel!" Draco replied, slowly walking to the center of the hall, grinning as he saw Ron's jaw drop on the floor with shock.

"Gin, you're kidding, right? You can't do this to me… I'm your brother!" Ron begged to his sister, trying to place himself between her and Malfoy.

"I know, Ronniekins, that's why I'm doing this… It serves you right, you know? Never say things you'll regret later… Think first, and only then should you open your big fat mouth!" Ginny said with a sarcastic smile. "Harry, could you be a darling and hold Ron for a few moments? I don't want him ruining this historic moment, in which a Weasel and a Ferret kiss…"

Harry held his hands up, as if saying he wanted nothing to do with this, but Hermione convinced him by simply whispering something in his ear. Only then, did Harry hold Ron in his arms, allowing Ginny to approach a sneering Draco Malfoy.

"Are you sure you don't mind having a small Weasel like me kissing your pureblood lips?" she smiled seductively at Draco, slowly circling him, enjoying the view from all angles.

"I'm sure I'll survive…" he replied, holding her waist in a sudden movement, making their chests crash against each other.

"Oh, aren't we in a rush?" she giggled with amusement, and then proceeded to run a finger down his pale cheek, enjoying the feel of his flawless soft skin. Ginny felt victorious when she saw his silver eyes become darker with desire. So, she did have an effect on the Slytherin Sex-God… Slowly, she ran her finger over his thin lips and then leaned in, brushing her lips against his in a very chaste kiss.

All the students groaned with disappointment, as if they'd expected something much better from those two.

"Is that what you call a kiss, Weasley?" Draco sneered, placing his free hand behind her neck, bringing her face closer to his. "Maybe you need me to show you how to kiss properly…"

With that said, Draco covered her lips in an urgent kiss… Shock and intensity filled her body so quickly that she would have jerked back if Draco's hands didn't hold her so tightly. His lips moved against hers, teasing and taunting them, begging for her lips to open up for him. When she played hard to get, just to see what he would do, Draco opened them up himself with his tongue.

It was amazing what a great kisser the git was… His tongue slowly outlined her lips before tickling the inside of her mouth. He roughly coaxed her into following his movements, and after a few seconds they were both trying hard to breath without wanting to break the electric kiss.

Draco was feeling a winner for kissing Weasel's little sister in front of him, making him furious, but he never expected to find such a hot vixen in this girl. She tasted of strawberries, probably from her lip-gloss, and it made him want to lick her lips until there was nothing left.

Ginny threw her arms around his neck, and moaned when he pressed his body even closer to hers. Her moan seemed to make him realise the show they were giving to the whole school and Draco broke the kiss, both of them panting hard, trying to fill their lungs with much needed air.

Draco's dark silver eyes were fixed on Ginny's swollen lips, as his own tingled with her taste.

"Wow… That was quite the kiss!" everyone yelled, and applauded the little performance.

Ginny smiled warmly at the blond boy, whom still held her tightly in his arms, and wondered how she hadn't noticed him before…

Well, she had noticed him, but only as the usual Bouncing Ferret. Right now, she had just found out that the guy sure knew how to kiss and drive her crazy, like no other of her old boyfriends had been able to.

Ginny Weasley had just found out her next victim.

"Well, Malfoy, thank you for helping me… It was a pleasant experience!" she smiled, not trying to leave his strong arms.

"It certainly was…" he whispered, dropping his arms and turned around to leave the hall.

"Oh, one more thing…" she called, and waited for him to turn back around to face her. All the students were looking at her with curiosity. "Prepare yourself, because I've chosen you as my next victim…"

For the first time ever, everyone saw Draco Malfoy, the cold bastard, actually laugh…

"We'll see who will be the victim, Ginny… We'll see…" he smiled, before leaving the hall, with everyone gasping in shock.

Ginny smiled victoriously, and turned around to face her brother. How was it possible for him to have been quiet all along? He was usually such a loud speaker…

The answer met her eyes in no time… Ron was lying on the floor, unconscious, and next to him were Harry and Hermione with amused looks on their faces.

"I believe it was a huge shock for him…" Harry laughed, levitating his best friend, to take him to the Infirmary.

"Yes I believe it was… See you both later, I have to go hunt my prey!" Ginny laughed, happily walking to the school grounds, joining her friends to spend the entire day at Hogsmead.

She could hardly wait to hunt Draco Malfoy…

Hello everyone!!!

It's been several years since I've published a story, and I still haven't found the time to create a new one, but I've recently found this one in my files and it wasn't published in , so, here you go!

I hope you enjoy it, and let's hope I'll find the time to create something new by the end of the year, but with my Master Degree going on, there's no such thing as free time.

Love you all,

Carina


End file.
